The General's Wife
by MarleFox0254
Summary: Finding the woman of his dreams was a shock, more so because she was actually FROM his dreams. Is he going insane? Or does the Planet have bigger plans for them that neither can realize? I don't own FF VII or any characters therein. This is my first story, so any constructive criticism or suggestions is helpful!
1. Chapter 1

_He was standing in a river. The current tugged at his legs, threatening to topple him over if he was not careful. Everything around him was gray, the trees, the sodden river bank, even the water. The sky held neither stars nor clouds; no moon gave its light to see by. Not even the wind seemed able to exist here. The only movement was from the vast, swiftly flowing river. _

_ A dark mass, alternately floating and flailing in the water was coming toward him. He recognized arms and a booted foot as human, one that was attempting to fight the hold the river held over them. Instinctively, he reached out and grasped a slim wrist. The current made an effort to remove his arm from its socket as well as pull him into deeper water. Planting his feet as firmly as possible, he gave a mighty heave and fell backward onto the muddy bank, half in the gently flowing edge of the river. _

_ The owner of the slim wrist still in his grasp was half collapsed on his chest, gasping for breath and shaking with weariness. The head lifted to reveal a woman staring at him. Sodden hair clung to her face, masking some of her features and expression. He wanted to say something, anything, but he had no voice. Before he could become alarmed, something seemed to shift around him. _

_The gray world suddenly began to dissolve, the woman's eyes, caramel-colored, the only spot of color he had seen, disappeared last. _


	2. Chapter 2

Sephiroth woke with a start, sitting up and searching for the woman with the caramel eyes. He found only the familiar walls and furnishings of his bedroom. It was doubtful she was hiding in the closet. Flopping back onto the pillow, he forced himself to relax and attempt to return to sleep. He realized it was futile when every time he closed his eyes, the woman's face appeared.

It was almost a relief when the cell phone on his nightstand began to ring.

"What is it?"

"Good morning to you too, Sunshine."

"You didn't answer my question, Zack."

"We're being dispatched immediately to Gongaga."

"Why?"

"Well Sunshine, seems as though the Lifestream thought it would be a grand idea to bubble up and destroy a third of the village. Aeris, uh, requested, that the two of us go."

"Since when does your lady-friend have any say in military matters?"

"She does when the Planet is telling her to bring you there. Makes sense really. You and I are the only ones that can survive the Mako radiation for any period of time."

"Hmph."

"Aw, c'mon now Sunshine. I promise you'll have coffee when you get here."

"There better be a danish with it, or the nearest trash receptacle will be up-ended on your head."

"Copy that, General. We're leaving as soon as we're briefed, which they won't do until you get here. So hurry up."

"Insolent. I'll have you court marshaled."

"I'll let them know you're on the way. Later."

Thirty minutes found him walking into the Shinra building. The lobby was normally deserted at this time of the day, but it was nearly chaotic at the moment. He immediately got in the elevator. His temper was never good when tired or hungry, and considering he was both at the moment it was a good idea to avoid the people buzzing around the building.

Upon the elevator doors opening, he found Zack waiting, the promised coffee and danish in hand. He took both without a word and started down the hall to the conference room, Zack falling in step beside him. Sephiroth frowned slightly after tasting the pastry.

"Don't make that face. Best that could happen with such short notice."

"Considering the circumstances I'll let it slide."

"Thanks."

The briefing was dull, as was the five hour flight to Gongaga. He spent an hour or two in his cabin, attempting to sleep before reaching their destination. Sleep continued to elude him, so most of that time was spent staring at the ceiling. Eventually he pulled his boots and coat back on and went to the bridge, where he stared out of the giant viewing window and paid scant attention to the other people that were there. Captain Highwind, a foul-mouthed but extraordinary pilot grumbled quietly to himself, and the rest of the crew went about their business as though the General was not aboard. Cid Highwind took his airships maintenance seriously and woe unto the individual that shirked his duties.

After landing, Sephiroth took stock of the situation, the colonel in charge being succinct with his report and returning to his duties. The mobile detox station had already been set up and the survivors were marching through with sad, lost expressions on their faces. Vehicles were lined up and waiting to transport the people of Gongaga to a place of safety until their home was either cleansed or relocated.

"This sucks." Zack had come to stand beside him. The view of Gongaga even from this distance was depressing.

"You can always wait in the airship."

"Nah. It sucks for them is what I meant. I never liked living here, but I never wished anything like this would happen to."

"It's your home town, correct?"

"Yeah." Zack frowned at the deserted houses and huts. "Aeris wanted to talk to us before we went in. She's over there."

They found Aeris staring at the village much as they had been only with her eye unfocused. She was listening to the Voice of the Planet, something made very difficult with the people surrounding her. A hand reached out and grabbed one of Zack's, but she otherwise remained silent and unmoving. Sephiroth assessed the pair, as he always did when there was any chance of danger to the girl. Aeris was half Cetra, the only living being with the blood of the Ancients still in existence. She was a remarkable healer, and her ability with magic was astounding. Though physically weak, anything trying to attack would have to get through Zack. He was constantly at her side, not just because his duty demanded it, but because he loved her deeply and would kill anything that threatened her without blinking an eye. Aeris was always unsettled by that fact, but never took him to task about it when the need for such violence arose.

"Hmmm." Aeris blinked and rubber her temple with her free hand. "I wish Mother was still alive. She'd have understood what's going on better than I do."

"You do great." Zack said. Aeris smiled slightly and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks." The smile vanished when she looked over at Sephiroth. "You have to go into the village and search."

"Obviously. Why me specifically, though? The personnel could do that with the H-suits."

"No. It wants you. This…this whole situation shouldn't have even occurred. The Lifestream is miles down in this area normally, but it just bubbled up out of nowhere. The Planet sort of, well, cried out and demanded I bring you here. It was so clear. Normally I have to concentrate to hear like that, but it was so strong…anyway, you have to go in and save her."

"Her? Her who?"

"I don't know. She's not from around here. The memories she has of her home…they terrify me. Things like that just shouldn't happen." A delicate shudder ran down her body. "You have to find her and help her. She'll come up to you once you're near the Lifestream flow."

"She's awake in that kind of radiation? Why doesn't she come out and save the trouble of waking me from a nearly-sound sleep?"

"She's not awake. Her memories are coming to me from the Lifestream for some reason. There's something that has to be done, to try and fix what's happened in her home, and the Planet is doing its utmost to help her. That's all I really get from all this." She shook her head. "I hate for you two to go into that Mako radiation, but we have to help this woman."

"Ah, don't worry Aeris. We'll be back in a jiffy." He gave her hand a squeeze before letting it go. "STRIFE!"

"Sir!?" Came from a Soldier that ran forward at the call.

"You're in charge of Ms. Gainsboro's safety until I get back. One little scratch and I'll have your liver on a plate. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good man." Aeris went back to shaking her head, this time with a smile. "Alright, I'm ready when you are, Sephiroth." He nodded and started on the walk into the village. Zack waved to Aeris before catching up.

"You really shouldn't tease Strife like that."

"He knows I'm kidding. Sort of. Besides, he needs a chance to prove himself. Poor guy thinks he's nothing. He might even be able to beat me in a fight if I can get his confidence up."

"I see."

"What? You disagree?"

"No." He scanned the area again before continuing. "I'm more concerned about the idol-worship he has for you."

"Nah, Strife just needs to find his place. He's a good kid. Man, it's creepy being in a town without any people in it. Gives me the heebee jeebees."

"Is that a technical term?"

"Not by military standards."

"If I see it in your report no amount of coffee or danish will save you."

"I'll keep that in mind, Sephiroth."

Conversation ceased after that, both men tensed as they neared the Lifestream flow. Often times the Mako radiation would mutate what it didn't kill and those mutations were usually not agreeable. The indigenous creatures were not much of a threat, but the off chance that one was going to cause trouble kept them on alert. Oddly enough, there were no bodies, human or otherwise, anywhere to be seen. The vegetation was unusually vibrant and overgrown the closer they came to the flow. By the time it was reached, the grass was well over the top of Sephiroth's head.

Zack stood silently, eyes searching the immediate area while Sephiroth went right to the bank of the glowing river. The flow possessed a green, luminous light that bathed everything in the immediate area. He was immediately overcome with déjà vu. The Lifestream was in the exact position as the river from his dream, even the single color hue of his surroundings was the same. Just as in the dream, a dark shape began to appear in the flow, gradually growing in size and dimension into a vaguely human shape. It was coming close to the bank but the current would pull it downstream before reaching it.

"Fair!" Zack came immediately to his side, eyes finding the shape in the Lifestream. "Stay on the bank." Sephiroth quickly set his sword and coat on the ground and took a step toward the flow.

"You can't be serious! Even for you, it's suicide to go into the Lifestream!" Zack grabbed his arm, pulling him to a halt.

"I'll be fine."

"Are you crazy, Sephiorth!?"

"It seems so. Don't step on my sword again." Zack looked down and found that his foot was nowhere near the sword. Sephiroth took the opportunity to pull free from his grasp and leapt into the Lifestream. He waded out to waist level, the human shape heading straight toward him. Just as in his dream, he instinctively reached out and grasped a slim, human wrist. The current nearly pulled him under, but he managed to make several slippery steps backward until the current's strength waned enough to make walking less difficult and he could pick up and carry the person he had just fished from the flow. It was still slow going, since the consistency of the Lifestream was similar to honey.

By the time he made it to the bank, his legs were burning with the effort to move. Sephiroth knelt on the ground, still holding the body of what turned out to be a young woman. She was slim, but with enough muscle tone to show she was extremely active. Dark hair, dripping with Mako from the Lifestream, obscured her face. He wiped the hair away, finding delicate features. She was obviously from Wutai, but that did nothing to explain how she ended up in the Lifestream.

"Shit, Sephiroth. Is she still alive?" He pulled a glove off, feeling for a pulse and quickly finding one.

"Yes. She isn't breathing though." Zack bit off another curse, helpless to assist while Sephiroth and the woman were covered with Mako. He watched as his friend and superior turned the woman on her side and firmly pushed her abdomen until her body expelled the Mako from its stomach and causing her to cough up the fluid from the lungs. It made a small glowing puddle that inched its way back to the Lifestream flow. The woman coughed weakly, and began breathing. Sephiroth returned her to lying on her back. She was still for a few breaths, and then slowly opened her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sephiroth stopped breathing as he looked into her eyes. The same caramel-colored eyes from his dream were staring up at him. No sooner did they open, they fell closed again, allowing him to breathe once more. He continued to stare at her face, unaware of his surroundings or his companion until Zack cleared his throat.

"What the hell is going on? How is she still alive? And how the hell did you enter the Lifestream and not die?"

"I don't know why she's alive. Aeris said the Planet is trying to help her, it's safe to assume it wanted her whole as the person she is and not reborn as someone else."

"Sure, I'll buy that for now, but it doesn't explain how my boss just lived through something that would kill ME."

"Relax, Zack. My Mako infusion was vastly different from yours." Sephiroth ran his ungloved hand over her ribs and limbs, checking for injury before moving her further.

"Different how, exactly?"

"It's not something I'm at liberty to reveal." Zack looked ready to argue, but got cut off. "Let's just say that my infusion started while I was still in the womb. It affects embryos differently than children or adults."

"Geeze, is that why your hair is silver?"

"Yes." Sephiroth stood up after putting his discarded glove into a coat pocket. "That's also why we will tell them she was near the bank and not in the Lifestream itself. It was a dangerous experiment that the public doesn't need to know about."

"Okay. You want to tell me why you looked like you'd just seen a ghost a minute ago?"

"Not really."

"You know who she is?"

"No. I've never laid eyes on her." _At least not while awake._ "Radio to the camp, have a team in H-suits and an isolation chamber waiting at the edge of town."

"You got it."

"Carry my sword back. Carefully."

"Yeah, yeah. You'd think after all the years working together you'd trust me to handle a sword properly."

"What was that, Soldier?"

"Nothing to worry your pretty silver hair about, Sir."

Sephiroth picked up the mystery woman and began walking back to camp, Zack leading the way, carrying the Masamune in one hand. He knew very well that Zack could properly handle a sword, but it still rankled to have anyone else touch his favorite weapon. Not having it strapped at his side made him uneasy, especially while in a potentially dangerous situation. Nothing accosted them on their trek back to the edge of town.

The H-suit team was already there, a long tube made of what appeared to be glass and steel beside them. They descended like a hive on the woman, and he found himself oddly reluctant to give her over to their care. He and Zack answered the questions the chief doctor asked while ensuring the woman was stable. She was shortly secured in the isolation tube.

"Her Mako poisoning is extreme, I'm not sure anyone has ever survived such a dose. If you'd be so kind, General Sephiroth, I'd like to have to have her transported to Midgar, into Dr. Crescent's care. She has far more knowledge for such an extreme case than I."

"I'll see to it as soon as we are decontaminated."

"Were there any other survivors inside?"

"No, doctor. We saw no one else."

"Good, good. I've secured a station for your immediate use. I'd like to have her transported immediately."

He watched as the tube and the H-suit team went through a decontamination station with critical eyes. They treated the tube with greater care than most mothers gave a new born child, mainly since any problem with the tube would be a major issue onboard the airship. He motioned for Zack to precede him through the detox station. Even with the Mako treatment the Soldier had received, prolonged exposure would endanger him. The procedure was relatively quick, all things considered. Sephiroth's took a bit longer than normal due to the high levels of Mako he had endured.

Immediately after exiting the unit, he found Zack waiting with the Masamune held out for him to take. Aeris was waiting for them both, Strife just beside her, obediently guarding her. Zack nodded and the younger man left to rejoin those aiding the residents.

"What happened?" She asked once in speaking distance. "The Lifestream is already beginning to recede, just so you know. Things should get back to normal. Relatively normal, anyway."

"The General here rescued a damsel in distress."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I don't own FF or any of the characters therein. This is purely a work of fiction. Enjoy! _

"Good morning, Mother."

"Good morning, dear. Come to check on our mystery woman?" Dr. Lucrecia Crescent left the desk she had been sitting at to greet her son. She was as beautiful now as the pictures Sephiroth had seen of her youth. Few women could age as gracefully as she had. He frowned at his mother after hugging her. "Oh, dear, what's that face for? I promise I've done nothing to upset you or your father lately."

"I remember 'How are you doing?' as being the sort of thing for polite conversation."

"Oh pish-posh, dear. You've never been anything more than barely tolerable in your manners." Lucrecia patted his cheek and smiled as she turned away, walking toward the inner laboratory where the woman was being treated. Half of the lab had been turned into a hospital room; the other was crowded with equipment and other scientific paraphernalia that Sephiroth took little notice of. He understood his mother's work, but had no passion to pursue it as she did. "You've come here every day to check on her. She must be special. I've never seen you pay that much attention to a girl."

"She survived a trip in the Lifestream. Of course she's special." Sephiroth went to the bed the woman was now laying on. All of the monitors were beeping at a steady rate, the readouts telling him at a glance that her mind and body were beginning to stir. Lucrecia joined him at the bedside.

"She's not only survived a dip in the Lifestream, but her vitals are completely back to normal. Brain wave activity is perfect. It's amazing. Have you had any luck in finding her identity?"

"None. No record of finger or foot prints, no missing person reports from anywhere fitting her description."

"How far back did they look?"

"Thirty years."

"Hmm. Well, she ought to be waking up soon. We can ask her about those things." Lucrecia smiled down at the sleeping woman, brushing a stray lock of black hair from her face. "I'll bet she's a firecracker."

"I'll order a security team."

"Oh, now stop that right this instant! I'll not work under such conditions."

"Mother, she's an unknown entity. I have no idea if she's friend of foe."

"I'm sure she's friend. The Planet doesn't go out of its way to save a single person very often."

"A small amount of paranoia is healthy. The team will be here this afternoon."

"Just because you're a general doesn't mean you have any say in what goes on in my lab. The last thing that poor woman needs is to wake up with guns pointed at her face."

"Your safety comes before hers." Even as the words came out of his mouth, he knew that the safety of both women was of utmost importance to him. "I doubt she would be foolish enough to actually harm you, but I'll take no chances." Sephiroth made a mental note to ensure the security team use only stun weapons. The last thing he wanted was for the first woman that actually intrigued him to be shot at his order.

"If you're that worried, I'll have your father come to work with me."

"It would make me feel better."

"I was joking. Really, Sephiroth, after all the years I've lived with your father, I've learned how to defend myself."

"Hmm."

"That's what I thought. Now, are you coming to dinner on Sunday?

"Yes. Do you nee-" He was interrupted by the doors sliding open. Zack and Aeris walked in, coming to join them at the woman's bedside. He nodded a greeting while Lucrecia hugged both of them.

"Good morning, Dr. Crescent. I came to see how our friend is doing. We're on chapter six of our book already." Aeris said, holding up a battered but much loved copy of The Secret Garden. At the doctors nod of ascent she extended a hand so it hovered over the woman's torso, closing her eyes as a soft, green glow encased them both. It took only a few seconds for Aeris to scan a person to find the illness or injury that was causing a problem. Modern science had yet to come close to the healing abilities of the Cetra. "Amazing how fast she recovered! I can't wait for her to wake up so we can talk."

"Want her to reveal the mysteries of the Lifestream?" Zack got elbowed in the stomach for his comment.

"No! She's actually a very nice person, and I want to have a girl to talk to and gossip with and have sleep overs. You-" Aeris poked him on the arm, which Zack had the grace to wince at. "-just want to talk about weapons or watch television or workout."

"Hey, you like that stuff!"

"Not all the time! Dr. Crescent, you understand, don't you?"

"Absolutely." Aeris spoke lightly, but they all knew it was difficult for her not to have many friends. It had been pure luck that she and Zack had fallen in love when he had been assigned to be her bodyguard. If not for that, Aeris would be much too lonely. She counted Sephiroth and both of his parents as friend, but that was all. Being the last of her kind, and a half-breed at that, Aeris had been isolated as a child. Her father had done his best to ensure her happiness, but not having a female friend her own age to talk with had always saddened her. "You'll come to dinner Sunday and save me from the talk of weapons, won't you dear?"

"Of course!" The two women shared brief smile before Aeris settled herself into one of two chairs at the bedside. She opened the book to where the pink ribbon that acted as bookmark sat and began reading out loud, ignoring the rest of the people in the room.

"Is that the second or third book she's gone through?"

"Second. It's a good thing I like the sound of my fiancés voice, or I might get bored listening to children's books for days on end."

"You're going soft, Zack."

"Shut up, General."

"Now boys, no bickering. I've work to do and I'll not listen to it." Lucrecia said. She had a way of intimidating even the President of Shinra Co. that no one could understand. She had seen and suffered much, and that experience gave her great strength of will.

"But Moooom! He started it!" Zack whined like a child at Lucrecia.

"No buts! You two behave or out you go." Zack dropped his shoulders in defeat. The laugh he had been looking for escaped Lucrecia's lips and she shook her head as she headed back to her desk in the other room. He turned back to Sephiroth, eyes going to Aeris as she continued to read to the sleeping woman.

"I don't really mind the books. It's the not knowing what will happen when she wakes up that gets me. Aeris is convinced they'll be best friends, but I'm not so sure."

"Anything is possible I suppose." Sephiroth personally doubted she would bring harm to Aeris, but he kept this thought to himself. Looking into her eyes, once in a dream and once in real life, hardly seemed a good way to judge personality. Truthfully, he came to visit so often because he wanted to see those eyes again. The image of them came every time he closed his own. He wanted to learn more about the woman who haunted him. "Mother insists on having no guards."

"Makes you wonder if they know something we don't, eh?"

"Hmph. Inform me if she wakes up."

"More paper shuffling, Sunshine?"

"Shut up, Fair."

"You're so chipper in the morning. See you later." Sephiroth gave a wave and departed, leaving the pair to keep a near-comatose woman company.


	5. Chapter 5

It was nightfall before Sephiroth left his office. Gathering coat and weapon, he locked up and headed to the research wing to escort Lucrecia to her car. He insisted upon doing it since his father was reluctant to enter any Shinra building and any discomfort he might spare the man was worth the effort. He felt a certain amount of guilt at the suffering his parents had been forced to endure, mostly due to his creation.

He found Lucrecia at her desk, just as she had been earlier. She smiled and removed her glasses at his entrance, a signal that she was willing to end her work for the night. As she set about gathering her belongings, Sephiroth stepped into the laboratory. Everything was the same; the monitors were beeping and humming as they had been for the last five days. The woman was still asleep, but wearing different colored pajamas. Lucrecia came up beside him, her gaze on the woman as well.

"I suspect she'll wake sometime tomorrow." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I gave her a sedative, to make sure she stays asleep until the morning. I hate to do that, but I've been spending too much time in the lab. Your father is beginning to feel neglected."

"I'm sure he understands."

"Oh, he does. Poor dear."

"Then let's not keep him waiting." He bowed and motioned her to precede him out of the room. Lucrecia dimmed the lights and locked the door with not only a key card, but hand print and retina scan. All of the most vital information and research lived in the laboratory. The large desk that was used for paperwork and the like held nothing of importance within it. Not even a computer had a place on it.

"So." Lucrecia kept a pleasant expression on her face, but the tone of voice gave away her intention to pry. "Do you want to tell me why my son, who so famously doesn't give more than a passing glance at women, is so obsessed with the one sleeping in my laboratory?" She spoke quietly, so that they could not be overheard.

"Not particularly."

"Oh, come now. I've seen that expression on your face when you look at her."

"I don't have expressions, Mother. You know that."

"You know you'll slip up and give me a hint sooner or later. Why not make it easy on yourself?"

"You shall have no such luck this time."

"Oh so there IS something more than professional interest! I knew it!"

"Mother, please."

"Would you feel better confiding in your father? He'd like the chance to see you more often." Sephiroth sighed as the elevator doors opened with a soft 'ding'.

"I don't particularly want to confide in anyone, but I will come and see him soon."

"It can't be that bad. She's been comatose since you found her." Another ding from the elevator doors as they shut interrupted them.

"She woke up, after I pulled her from the Lifestream."

"What?"

"She woke up. Opened her eyes and looked right at me."

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner? Honestly. Withholding information like that…"

"I'm sorry, Mother."

"I suppose it's too late for testing now anyway. Very well, you're forgiven."

"Thank you."

The doors opened once again to reveal the parking deck. It was mostly deserted at this time of night, and the two closest cars were Lucrecia's and Sephiroth's. He made sure that she was safely in her vehicle and that it started before moving to his own. The car was one of the few things he used his rank to possess. It was a luxury edition, with every accessory imaginable. The engine started with a soft purr that made him smile. The drive home from work was one of the best parts of the day for him. Sephiroth took little notice of traffic or foolish drivers, and simply enjoyed the short drive to his condo.

His home was not terribly spacious, but living alone as he did gave little need for more room. Everything was clean and neatly organized by his own hand. He had no maid service or chef or even a valet to care for his car. Sephiroth preferred to live simply and by his own means, even though his status as General entitled him to such things.

For once not taking care to put away boots and keys and shoes, he let them stay where they landed and he flopped onto the couch. The dark ceiling and its familiar shadows were soothing, as was the silence. Dinner was a fleeting thought, soon replaced by the desire to remain where he was a while longer. Sleep overtook him before long.


End file.
